Keroro y la predicción del 2012
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Keroro descubre la película '2012', cuya trama habla de una terrible profecía: ¡a finales de año un desastre natural arrasará el planeta, llevándolo así al Fin del Mundo! Nuestro amiguito no se quedará de ancas cruzadas y llevará a cabo un plan de invasión aprovechándose de dicho cuento. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que la profecía no era del todo falsa...


**-Prólogo-**

Aquella era una tarde cualquiera, tranquila. La casa de los Hinata se encontraba vacía por completo, ya que la joven Natsumi y su hermano menor Fuyuki aún seguían en el instituto y Aki, madre del hogar, estaba trabajando duro en la editorial.

Así pues, la casa se encontraba completamente vac-

¡Ah, no! ¡Qué despiste! Ya me estaba olvidando del protagonista de la historia. Rectifico, pues, lo escrito anteriormente.

El hogar de los Hinata se encontraba aquella tarde CASI vacío, ya que, aparte de la familia antes nombrada, vivía allí alguien más. Líder de la Avanzadilla del Ejército Invasor Galáctico de Keron, planeta número 58 de la nebulosa de Gama, dispuesto a invadir nuestro planeta Tierra, también conocido como Pokopén…

- ¡… Se presenta el Sargento Keroro! ¡A la orden!

El sargento se encontraba en aquellos momentos ensayando su saludo militar delante del espejo. Hacía ya unos años que él y sus cuatro hombres (?) llegaron a Pokopén con la intención de invadirlo, objetivo que aún no han conseguido. Actualmente él, dos de sus ranas y su sobrina Mois, de la raza de los Angol, convivían pacíficamente (?) con la familia Hinata en su casa.

Pero como iba diciendo, el Sargento estaba en aquel instante de bastante buen humor. Nunca había desistido a su deseo de conquistar el planeta Tierra y ahora se encontraba con más ganas de invadirlo que nunca. Ante aquella ilusión, Keroro fingía delante del espejo que el planeta en cuestión se encontraba ya en la palma de sus ancas:

- Nos costó mucho, ¡pero al fin lo conseguimos! - hablaba a solas y en voz alta el alien - Sí, sí, por supuesto que soy el mejor. ¡No, no, no, no más fotos, por favor!

Estaba él tan concentrado en su 'entrevista privada' que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la casa. No al menos hasta que escuchó las voces de Fuyuki y Natsumi.

- Va hermana, vamos a verla. - decía el chico - Hace muchísimo que no vemos una película tú y yo juntos.

- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. - contestó ella - Además, la película ésta tiene muy buena crítica y Mutsumi la recomendó en su programa de radio... -hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero entonces añadió Natsumi encantada - ¡Venga, vale! Tú ve poniéndola, yo voy a hacer unas palomitas.

Aquella conversación había dejado intrigadísimo a Keroro. ¿Una película? ¿Cuál sería? Para que la bestia (?) de Natsumi quisiera verla, tenía que ser muy, muy buena.

A los pocos minutos, el alienígena irrumpió en el cuarto de estar. Ahí estaba Fuyuki, frente al aparato de DVD.

- ¡Buenas tardes don Fuyuki! - saludó.

- ¡Anda, hola sargento!

- ¿Qué está haciendo don Fuyuki? ¿Va usted a ver una película?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Sí, así es. Se llama '2012', ¿te suena?

- ¿Gero? - croó la rana - Hum... Pues no, ni rana idea. ¿De qué va? ¿Y por qué se llama 2012? - entonces, el alien se dio cuenta de algo - ¡Reancas, pero si la película se llama como el año en el que estamos!

- Se llama así porque la película trata sobre un acontecimiento que se supone que ocurrirá en este año. - el joven humano miró la caja del DVD de la película - De hecho, dicho acontecimiento se basa en una predicción que se hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Keroro puso cara de resignación en ese preciso instante. En cuanto el chico dijo 'se supone' y 'predicción', supo enseguida el porqué Fuyuki estaba interesado en ver la película. 'Seguro que tiene que ver con esos temas paranormales que tanto le gustan... Por tanto, es una película de esas aburridas, ¡qué chasco!', pensó la rana, mientras suspiraba. Mientras tanto, el joven seguía hablando para sí mismo:

- ... Pues según la civilización antigua de los mayas, en el 2012 un enorme desastre natural arrasaría con todo el planeta, llevándolo así al fin del mundo...

El sargento parpadeó perplejo de oír aquellas palabras.

- ¿Gero? ¿El fin del mundo?

- Sí, según la predicción, no habrá ningún superviviente al desastre natural y el planeta quedaría completamente arrasado.

- Bueno Fuyuki, ya estoy aquí. - anunció Natsumi, mientras entraba en el cuarto con un enorme bol lleno de palomitas recién hechas. Fue entonces cuando vio al keronense junto a su hermano - Pero bueno, ¿qué hace aquí la ranucha?

- ¡Doña Natsumi, se lo suplico! - exclamó Keroro mientras se lanzaba a los pies de ella - ¡Déjeme ver la película con ustedes, por fiiii!

Los dos hermanos se quedaron asombrados ante el comportamiento del sargento, totalmente perplejos. Él no solía arrastrarse de aquel modo, pero ciertamente, el tema que trataba la película lo tenía fascinado.

- Está bien... - dijo entonces Natsumi - ¡Pero como hagas un solo ruido durante la película, te largas!

El pequeño alien asintió con la cabeza y agradeció de corazón que se le permitiese ver la película con ellos. La pusieron en el DVD y ésta transcurrió sin ninguna interrupción por parte de los presentes en el cuarto de estar. Aunque el sargento tuvo mil deseos de comentar algunos aspectos del filme que no le gustaron ('ese pokopense no se lo merecía', 'pues esa persona no me cae muy bien', etc.), sabía que si abría la boca para hablar, Natsumi iba a estamparlo de una patada contra la pared. Y aparte de que no quería llevarse un guantazo por parte de la joven pokopense, tampoco quería perderse un segundo de la película.

Una vez ésta llegó a los créditos, Fuyuki estiró los brazos.

- Han sido dos horas de película, ¡pero ha sido una pasada! ¡Ha estado súper bien!

- He de reconocerlo. - admitió Natsumi - Aunque desde mi punto de vista, había demasiados efectos especiales que sobraban.

- ¿Y a ti Sargento, qué te ha parecido? - preguntó el joven.

Keroro no aportó su opinión al respecto a la conversación. De hecho, se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentado y en el más completo de los silencios, abandonó el cuarto.

- ¿Sargento? ¿Qué le pasará? - se preguntó Fuyuki, algo preocupado por su amigo.

- Seguro que no le ha gustado. - dijo mosqueada Natsumi - 'Gero, gero, gero, cuán primitivas son las películas pokopenses, con esos efectos especiales tan pobres y falsos'. Seguro que es en lo que está pensando ahora mismo, ¡como si no lo viera!

La joven no iba del todo desencaminada, ya que Keroro opinaba que los filmes pokopenses eran realmente vulgares en comparación a las películas de su planeta natal. Pero mientras el anfibio bajaba a su habitación, en el sótano de la casa, había un pensamiento mucho más interesante en su mente:

- Gero, gero, gero... Así que el fin del mundo...

* * *

_¡Y aquí termina el prólogo!_

_Primero, antes que nada, me gustaría pediros que os imaginéis que aún estamos en el 2012. Tenía pensada esta historia para dicho año, por estas fechas, pero por unas razones y otras, se me ha ido olvidando subir la historia |'D Soy un desastre OTL._

_Lo segundo, es el primer ¿fic serio? que estoy escribiendo. He de decir que me cuesta mucho redactar, a pesar de tener las ideas en la cabeza, así que me gustaría pediros que, si veis un fallo de redacción o hay algo que no se entiende muy bien...Quisiera disculparme por ello |'DDD Si me lo podrías comentar en una review los fallos para así corregirlos y no volver a cometerlos, os lo agradeceré eternamente 3_

_¡También quisiera saber qué opináis respecto a esta idea! Porque toda esta historia viene basada en un sueño que tuve hace tiempo atrás, y me pareció una idea estupenda a la par de graciosa para un fic xD Y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión CB_

_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! 3 Espero tener listos los dos primeros capítulos pronto~_


End file.
